


Got A Crush?

by Aren_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aren_Writes/pseuds/Aren_Writes
Summary: Gabriel is friends with Y/n and he asks her if she has a crush on anyone from Team free will. (Sam,Dean and Castiel)





	Got A Crush?

Hey Y/n I’ve got a question I was meaning to ask for a while” Gabriel asked one day out of the blue.

“Okay. Shot” Y/n replied giving him her full attention.

“Are you interested in one of the Winchesters?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, do you like one of them?”

She looked at him proving the question before smirking, “Do you?”

“Y/n I’m serious”

“Well so am I”

“Wait,” he looked at her wide eyed “it’s Castiel isn’t it?”

“What?”

“You like my little brother!” He announced

“Wow, wow, hold on there. I never said that”

“You saying you don’t like him?” He raised a brow in question.

“I never said that either.”

“So you do like him!”

“Gabriel!”

“You better not hurt him. He’s very delicate.” He said with a teasing smile. That’s when she knew that he was fooling around.

She placed her hand on her forehead breath out a heavy sigh in irritation, “For fucks sake Gabe.”

“What?” He acted all innocent like the teasing smile still apparent.

“You are twisting my words.”

“I’m not twisting anything”

Y/n clinched her teeth and glared at him annoyed by his antics, “Fuck you.”

Gabriel smirked at her words giving her a suggestive look.

Y/n opened her mouth to say something but soon closed it pitching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath calming herself down a bit, “I’m done. I’m so done. she stood up from her seat “I’m so done with you Gabriel!” She said walking out of the room.

Y/n could hear the loud laughter of the Archangel behind her as she made her way out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing that more then I should have! Gotta love the teasing and also Jaden’s ( Y/n after editing) teasing the idea of Sabriel.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed as much as I did if you have a different title for the story comment it below and feel free to request a story.
> 
> KO-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6E178  
> Tumblr: Nova-Fics.tumblr.com


End file.
